Meeting you
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: this is a story about Dixie west and Cash hound. So ever wonder how these two met well here it is this is a collab, requested by my partner SydThaKyd1998! We both hope you enjoy it so now here it is Meeting you!
1. Not all bad things stay that way

Dixie stormed out of the little old fashioned house in a huff, slamming the door so hard it made a picture of her and Cash- well maybe this is a little too far ahead. Let me take you back a few years, 10 to be exact.

* * *

A young 13-year-old Dixie Virginia West sat on the street as the rain poured down making her black tank-top stick to her skin and her faded and torn jeans to cling to her legs. She let the sob she had been holding back out as she broke down and cried right there in the street of the town of Spencer, Tennessee.

She had just watched her father kill her mother and then himself in a drunken rage.

The poor girl was so emotionally and physically drained that she fell asleep in the dirt street.

"LYLE STOP!" Granny Rose yelled as the man stepped hard on the brakes sending a sleeping Cash flying from his bed in the back of the old bus. "What's going on Granny?" Cash mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. But the 65-year old woman was already out of the bus with Lyle looking a muddy, shivering, wet Dixie over. "Cash help Lyle get her into the bus..."

"WAIT!" A girl just a bit older than Dixie yelled running out of a house nearby.

"Let me come with you... I... I'm a friend of hers... Zelda..." She gasped out of breathe. Cash grumbled but Lyle nodded and Granny Rose said, "Well get in here Zelda."

"Thanks..." Zelda said going to sit, but Granny Rose told her to go to the back of the bus and change out of her wet clothes.

Because it had rained almost all night and Dixie didn't have a coat, she got soaked to the bone in cold rain. "Hey uh, is she ok Granny?" Cash asked peeking into the bed room on the bus. Zelda had fell asleep on the couch after she changed her clothes and then drove for half of the day across Tennessee then stopped at a rest stop so Lyle could rest. "Well she's sleeping calmly now instead of tossing and turning, the only problem is that she has a fever..." Granny rose said sadly.

* * *

Dixie's subconscious, or what she's dreaming, or remembering:

* * *

 _"Dixie go to your room." Alison told her daughter worriedly. "B-but ma?!" Dixie protested but got a astern glare from her mother._

 _She ran up stairs and took out her guitar which her best friend, even though she was 5 years older than her, Zelda bought her for her birthday. Dixie had taught herself how to play._

 _She was so in-tuned to playing the guitar she didn't hear the door slam or the heavy steps up to her room, not until her father snatched her guitar right from her hands. "What? HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled trying to grab her guitar back from the burly man she called father. "IT'S MINE!"_

 _"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY THIS?!" He bellowed turning the fine wood interment in his hands._

 _"It was a gift! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled but her father just trumped down the stairs, guitar in hand._

 _Dixie followed close behind but before she could snatch her guitar back he tossed it into the fire place. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled but it was too late she could hear the wood crackle and the strings pop._

 _"Why did you do that Darrel?" Alison asked mortified, she knew Dixie loved that guitar, and now it was ash and smoke. "Why do you care b***?!" He asked as he took a gulp from the beer bottle in hand._

 _Both women backed off._

 _A few hours had passed and Darrel had drunken a whole case of beer. Dixie sulked down the stairs, for her it felt as if life had very little meaning without her guitar. "-Wait Darrel please! No-No-NONONONONONONO!"-_

 _BANG!_

 _Dixie watched in horror as her father shot her mother, beer bottle in hand, 22. in the other. Then he brought the gun up to his face and pulled the trigger. Dixie walked down stairs shakily, seeing blood leak from her parents._

 _"I'm glad." She muttered bitterly._

 _Was it bad she was happy? Considering the circumstances, no, no it was not bad that she was happy._

 _She ran out of the house as the rain began to pour._

* * *

Dixie shot up in the bed and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. "Wha..."

"Your fever's gone down!" Cash exclaimed happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dixie screamed and was then bounced off of the bed as they drove through a pothole. "Oooff!"

"Calm down we ain't gonna hurt you. You've had a fever for three days straight." Cash said.

"Where are my clothes?!" Dixie said realizing that she no longer had her tank-top.

"It's one of Granny Rose's shirts uh Ms...?" Cash asked waving his hand.

"Dixie West. Ummmmmmmm?"

"Cash Hound. Ms. West. Ya hungry?" Cash said shaking her hand.

"VERY!" Dixie snatched up the ham sandwich offered.

"Uh I'd slow down if I was you Ms. West!" Cash said but she was already done.

"So, where are we Cash?" Dixie asked brushing crumbs from her shirt.

"Manchester, Ms. West." Cash said leaning back in his chair and propping his legs up on the bottom of the night-stand near Dixie.

"My name is 'Dixie'. 'Di-Xie'." She spoke slowly. "Not 'Ms. West'... Just Dixie! _Mr. Hound_." Dixie rolled his last name on her tongue sending shivers down his spine.

"Ok, you have a point Ms.- Er Dixie..." Cash mumbled as his cheeks started heating up.

Dixie let out a chuckle and yawned.

"Wake me in an hour or whenever we stop again." Dixie said getting comfortable.

The following summer, when they were 14. They were going to the county fair in Trenton.

"C'mon Dixie!" Cash yelled running off into the midst of the fair with Dixie trailing him greatly.

"C-Cash! Hold... Up...!" Dixie yelled running after the cowboy.

"CASH!" Waylon yelled and Floyd finished his thought. "WAIT!"

"UP!" They both yelled.

They were only 10 and Cash's legs were much longer than their own.

"C-Cash did you forget what 'wait up!' means?!" Dixie snapped at him out of breath.

"No." He said turning around from the food stand.

"Why you, selfish son of a-" Dixie thought that he had gotten food for himself, but instead his arms were filled with snacks and drinks.

"Well ain't you gonna help me Dix, or do I have to carry all of this stuff back to the bus on my own?" Cash asked her.

Dixie's mouth opened and closed like a fish's but no words came out as she took part of his load and walked back to the bus. "That damn... why do I even try with him... He is kind of... OH, NO DIXIE! Snap out of it, he's just a friend... Bad girl nuh-uh think about anything else just not... those... beautiful chocolate brown eyes... and dashing smile... and perfect body... No! No! NONO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Dixie thought as they entered the bus carrying food.

It was no secret that they'd stole a glance at each other's 'good qualities' a time or two... or twenty. Zelda would tease the two teens every once and a while just to get the two blushing, and then she would roar with laughter.

"Well, well, well the two love birds are back Rose!" Zelda yelled from the couch of the bus.

"Get off Zelda!" Dixie said after she placed the burgers and hot dogs on the little table.

"Ok, ok sheesh!" Zelda said putting her hands up. Dixie took a large bite out of a peanut butter cookie and sat down heavily. "Why eat it Dix? May as well slap-"

"I dare you to finish that thought Zelda! I just dare you!" Dixie growled and Zelda quickly shut her mouth.

That night Cash led Dixie through the fair grounds, towards the Ferris wheel. "C-C-C-Cash tell me that ain't the Ferris wheel?!" Dixie choked out. "You know how I feel about 'em!"

"Relax Dix, you're with me!" Cash said confidently leading her through the throngs of people.

There were 3 things that scared her:

1: Ferris wheels. They were too high for her liking.

2: Fireworks. They were too noisy and well they were too close.

3: Thunder storms. I know, silly but they would mortify her, Cash, Waylon, Floyd, Granny Rose, and Zelda.

While she was listing all the things she was scared of she had been on auto pilot, meaning wherever Cash took her she would be going, and that ended up being the Ferris wheel.

They were half way up when she realized where she was. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She let loose a blood curdling scream.

Cash grabbed her arms and turned her towards him lightly pressing their lips together touching right as the fireworks went off! When they parted the Wheel was at its highest peek. "Why'd... we... you... uh..." Dixie was at a loss for words.

Did Cash like her? Like that? "Woah nelly did he just...? did WE just...? WE DID! HE kissed ME!? So, does that mean he likes me? Like I like him? Oh boy... So then he likes me and I like him... so that means... OH MY GOODNESS!" Dixie thought then fainted onto Cash's shoulder.

"Hmm-hmm, she looks so cute when she's sleeping, or at least passed out. I wonder why she didn't return the kiss...? Oh well, I guess I caught her off guard... I hope she's not mad at me for this... I wonder if she likes me like I love her? Oh well, I'm just gonna enjoy this moment with her..." Cash thought happily.

When the ride ended Dixie had come to. "So...?" Cash drawled.

"So..." Dixie drawled.

"Ummmm I-I-I... I'm sorry Dixie... I... I should'a thought more be-" Cash began but Dixie cut him off.

"Hush. I... I liked it." She said her cheeks aglow crimson.

"I'm... Wait you did?!" Cash asked happily stopping and grabbing her shoulders. She nodded before grabbing his shirt and planting a kiss on his lips.

Cash's eyes went wide before he melted into the kiss. "WOO! YEAH! GO! WOOOHOOO!" Zelda yelled while clapping loudly.

Dixie and Cash slowly parted and Dixie glared daggers at Zelda who instantly shut up and walked quickly to the bus.

"I... I love you Cash." Dixie said looking down in hopes to hide her red cheeks. But it was unnecessary since Cash sported his own bright red brush.

"I love you too Dixie." He said, they walked back to the bus hand in hand.

* * *

Fanfic Girl of all worlds- Ok this is the end of Chapter one of Meeting You. I hope you enjoy! I want to give the stage to my Partner in writing this Fanfiction! And now SydThaKyd1998!

SydThaKyd1998- Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the start of an amazing story, and we both hope y'all continue reading till the end. Please Review! THANK YOU!


	2. First fight

Two years after Dixie and Cash admitted their feelings for each other, and one year after they started the 'Singin Strays' They were at a county fair preforming at in Woodbury.

They had practiced most of the day and some how both 12-year-olds, Waylon and Floyd, managed to stay awake and not complain.

Dixie on the other hand was having trouble staying awake.

" _We're in haaaaaaaaaaaaa_ -aaaaaaaahhhhhhh-ah-umm..." Dixie let out a yawn during the song and stretched.

"Dixie Wha-what was that?!" Cash asked his girlfriend who had yawned 15 times in the past few minutes.

"Cash, hun, it's gettin late can we stop or at least take a break?" Dixie asked letting out another yawn.

"No! No we cannot Dixie! There's a talent scout coming tomorrow and I want to sound perfect!" Cash snapped at her.

"We've been up since the crack of _dawn_ Cash! _DAWN_! It's a miracle Waylon and Floyd are still standin! An what about Granny!? Consider her a bit! She's 68 fer heavens sakes! And I know for one I'm getting tired and I know you must-"

"Well I ain't! Now can we please get back to rehearsal?!" Cash yelled making them flinch.

"Hmph! You know you used to be a lot more fun to be around! I'm headin to bed, anyone who's tired c'mon." Dixie said as she grabbed her coat to make her way to the bus. Waylon and Floyd took off out of the barn, even Granny Rose was making her way out.

"You all get back here!" Cash yelled.

Dixie frowned and looked at Cash sadly. "C'mon to bed please hun?"

"No! If you all won't practice I've gotta pick up the slack!" He snapped at her.

She sighed and began to walk out of the barn only to be stopped by Cash grabbing her wrist. "Let go Cash." She said not turning around to face him.

He tugged on her wrist and said, "You ain't goin no where Dix. Yer gonna stay here and practice."

"Cash let go of me!" She said a bit louder but he just tugged harder.

"No!"

"I SAID LET GO!" She spun on heel her free hand swinging up and hitting him across the face. Hard.

He still held her wrist an brought his hand up to rub the spot where she had slapped him. "I... Cash... I'm sorry!" Dixie said but Cash let go of her wrist and walked to the back of the barn.

"Go." He said angrily.

"Wha?" Dixie asked worried that he was mad.

"Go. You wanted to so do it then. Go... GET OUT!" Cash yelled at her angrily. Making her cower back with tears in her eyes.

"Fine." She said running out of the barn letting a few tears fall.

The next morning when she woke up Dixie looked across from where she slept to where Cash usually slept. But the bed was untouched like it had been for the past few nights. She sighed and walked out of the bus sadly.

True she and Cash fought, but they never hurt one another. Her wrist was slightly bruised but her heart was crushed.

"Hey Granny is Cash out yet?" She asked Granny Rose.

"Nope haven't seen him since last night Dixie." Granny Rose said. Dixie nodded and made her way to the barn house in hopes of finding him.

Nothing. Cash wasn't there, nor anywhere else he usually stayed.

Dixie gave up around noon and just wandered the fairgrounds in hopes of bumping into him.

* * *

Cash's POV

* * *

I wandered around the fair thinking about what had happened with Dix and I.

 _I sure screwed up last night... I wonder if she'll forgive me?_

 _Wait she hit me! I should forgive her! The... Man why do I have to love her so dang much!_ I rubbed my cheek, it didn't hurt on the outside, no I could handle pain, but not the kind of pain I was feeling, the kind of pain that makes you want to cry, scream, and punch something.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

 _"Cash! Pay attention!" My mother snapped at me as I hummed a tune._

 _She wanted me to pay attention to some silly math problem. "Now what is the square route of 1,397,462,601?"_

 _"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I drawled scratching my head and tugging on my red tie. "Well?" She demanded._

 _"40?" I asked._

 _It was wrong I knew that when her face turned red and she grabbed her leather belt and walked towards me._

 _I always answered low in case I was wrong, I'd get slapped with her belt the same amount I answered._

 _It stung but I learned a long time ago Tears and whining only earned me a greater punishment._

 _"I have tried everything with you boy! If this belt won't do it then perhaps this will!" She took out a metal rod like what you stoke fires with and stuck it in the fireplace._

 _She withdrew it and walked to me. I tried to back away but it was to late._

 _I screamed as the hot metal burned my flesh near my thigh._

 _I couldn't take it anymore, that night I climbed out of the window in my room careful not to walk in the snow._

 _I ran and ran till I could run no more._

 _No longer was I in the suit I wore around the house, I was in some insulated jeans, a heavy flannel brown western shirt, and some cowboy boots. I had a bandana around my neck to keep it warm as I ran from the Hell-house and demon who gave life to me._

 _I'd go to my father but he ran off with another woman when I was three._

 _So here I was on my own just me. Cash Nashville Hound._

* * *

end flashback (regular POV)

* * *

Cash and Dixie had wandered around all day, Dixie in hopes of finding Cash, and Cash in hopes of avoiding Dixie.

"Oooff!" They both said bumping into each other at the Ferris Wheel.

"Cash?"

"Dixie?"

"What are you doing here?!" They asked at the same time.

"I was looking for you!"

"I was thinkin bout what you did last night!"

Once again they spoke at the same time. "You were...?" Dixie asked Feeling guilt wash over her once again. She really had hoped he would forgive her.

"I was, and if this is where we're headin' well I want to stop it before we go past the point of no return..." Cash said he really didn't want to guilt trip her. But hopefully make-up and Kiss.

They hadn't 'Kissed' in weeks, not since they got their first gig.

"I'm sorry." Cash said making Dixie's turn to look at him lightning quick, her hair flipping into her face. "But you didn't hit me! I hit you! But well... I'm sorry too, I didn't think..." Dixie murmured looking down.

Cash put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Now you listen here Dixie Virginia West! I love you simple as that so how's bout since we've made up, Can I have a kiss?"

Dixie giggled and leaned in to kiss the- no. _HER_ charming cowboy!

* * *

Two more years after that in Pulaski at another county fair.

While the band rehearsed. " _We're in Harmony~~~~~_ " The band sang.

Dixie lost herself in the song an walked around while singing every line and note.

Cash stared at each curve on her body, became entranced with each swing and sway of her hips more and more right up until...

Since her eyes were closed she didn't see that she was walking right into a stack of crates, making her do a flip and land in a pile of sacks.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. "You alright Dix?" Cash asked her as she fixed her orange colored frilly skirt. (The same color as her underbelly as a dog!)

"Yes I'm-"

"Great now can we get back to rehearsin'?" Cash asked her. "Actually it's late we're stopped why don't we turn in for the night?" Dixie suggested, only for it to be shot down by Cash. "No, we need to get practice in!"

"Well I for one need my beauty sleep, we can practice in the mornin'!" Dixie snapped. "Oh, you don't need Beauty sleep you Diva..." Cash muttered. "That is it! I'm out!" Dixie stormed out of the shed her boots hitting the wood floor hardly.

The band eyed Cash who in turn shrugged and said. "She is a Diva though!" Granny rose glared at him through her thick bangs. "Alright, Alright I'll go apologize..." He grumbled.

Dixie walked into a little Shack where people participating in fair activities could get a drink or food.

"Give me one straight." Dixie mumbled to the bar tender who passed her an apple cider (non-alcoholic).

"Hello, my name's Zoe Kartwrite. nice to meet you... um...?" Zoe said her hand out stretched. "Dixie." Dixie mumbled.

Her and Zoe, who was competing in a beauty compaction, talked and talked. Then they talked about their lives, more so Dixie.

"First he told me I would be the next big thing! He used to put roses in my dressing room every time I sang..." Dixie said. "I know!" Zoe said nodding.

"Until I asked for a little consideration, then he called me a DIVA!" Dixie stated in a huff. "Yes I know, men..." Zoe growled.

"The next thing I know he's not bringing me roses, it's all cold shoulders, cold stares! He doesn't even howl my name! all he can think about is fortune and fame! and now I can hardly excite him!" Dixie whined like a little girl, the other 18-year-old nodded. "Yes it happens... my boy friend Zach is the same way... unfortunately..." Zoe grumbled.

The two young women went back forth the rest of the evening.

And when Dixie met the band for rehearsal she looked a mess to say the least.

"Where were you?!" Cash demanded looking over his girl friend. "I was at the Tap." She stated. that was the name of the little shack 'The Tap'.

Cash didn't say anything to her until much later in the day. "Tell me you didn't cheat on me!" It was a statement not a question.

"I didn't Cash I would never!" Dixie said slightly hurt that he didn't trust her. "Ok, I believe you but when you've been gone all night an come back looking a mess I get worried!" He said rubbing his neck.

"It's alright I'm here now aren't I?" Dixie chuckled and leaned up and kissed him then whispered. "Sides, I still am pure... I'm gonna save that for you Cash..."

* * *

Fanfic girl- Chapter two of meeting you is complete! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you all enjoy! and just an update all my fics for Fox and the Hound will be humanized! I also own Zoe, Zach and any other OC's used in this Fic! and now my partner and co-writer!

We both hope that everyone liked the story! Please Review!


End file.
